Cagallli the new girl
by halirae
Summary: Cagalli and her brother Kira are new to the area , they meet Athrun who is their neighbor and become friends easily , but tentions soon rise when Cagalli and athrun are at war!, pairings are: asuxcaga KxL MxD YxS NxM
1. Chapter 1

**ADEVRSARY FOUND, TARGETED, ADMIRED **

**C**agalli was so excited to be able to visit her twin brother's ( SEPERATED AT BIRTH) home , his and family and him had just moved to ORB , where she lived and her father decided to let her live with them. She couldn't wait to meet him.

"Wow, Cagalli you look even tomboyish than ever!" , joked Kira. Cagalli nudged him and said, " well, thats great and all but when are you going to show me your new house which I am gonna live in."

Kira laughed but then pointed to the stairway to greet his step mother and father. Cagalli had never met them before and blinked shyly when she was immediately hugged by Kira's step mother Lana. She could see a group of teenagers walking past the house to see the moving van , instead they saw Cagalli and snickered. Cagalli hated hugs , more then she hated dresses.

After Lana gave her the keys to the house , and they ate dinner Kira insisted on getting to know the neighbors. Cagalli decided to accompany her brother since she had nothing better to do. They started at the first house beside them , or it was more like a manor , with 4 white pillars supporting the balcony. They were so excited to go in and see who lived there that Cagalli tripped on to the porch. " Ouch! Man , Kira looks like your gonna be the one ringing the doorbell." Cagalli sighed she didn't want to ring it anyways. But Kira had begged her to since he was too shy. After teasing Kira they agreed that Kira would speak and Cagalli would ring the bell. So much for that. Kira slowly ringed the bell and breathed heavily. It was like picking which wire to cut first the red one, or the green one. When he heard footsteps his stomach squeezed. Finally the door opened , and a tall grim looking man appeared. "Yes?''

Kira's eyes widened with fear so Cagalli quickly responded back to him. " Umm.. well we are really truly sorry to bother you sir, but we are the new neighbors moving in and we are wondering if you have any children who would like to play with us around the cul de sack". The man nodded and smiled slightly at the bravery of Cagalli, although she was in high school , she still talked with other sophisticatedly. "Hold on , I'll be back." He went back in and closed the door. When he came back he was showing what seemed to be his son to the door. "Go on and play Athrun, they are you new neighbors." Then he took a look at the twins and shut the door, leaving the three teenagers outside.

Kira seemed to come out of his trance and said friendly , " Hello, I'm Kira Yamato, and this is my twin sister Cagalli Yula." Kira greeted Athrun, and Athrun smiled and shook hands with Kira. Cagalli looked at the blue haired green eyed Athrun and offered her hand to him. He smirked but shook it quickly. She did not know why but ignored it. Soon they were all talking about which school they are going to go to, and hockey teams. Cagalli knew more then them both and proved Athrun wrong about Brutuzzi's hat trick. They were impressed but soon remembered that Cagalli was not like any other girls.

When they reached the school's soccer field they looked at the school : ZAFT HIGH SCHOOL.

It was written in red , Ca/galli's favorite color. " Wow this seems like a nice school." Kira commented sincerely. "It is, my father runs it." Athrun beamed at them. Cagalli glared at Athrun, "so that must mean that you can do whatever you want right?" Athrun shook his head, " Nope, my father is stricter then an admiral in the navy." They all laughed and joked on the way back home. This was the beginning of a new friendship, new neighbors, but more importantly a new king sized bed for Cagalli.

She slept like a dog , if it hadn't been for Kira she would have probably not gone to school this morning. She quickly ate breakfast and got her uniform on. A white formal shirt, a red plaid short skirt , her long socks, and her black buttoned shoes , and a ponytail at the back. Yuck , she hated uniforms with formal wear. Kira wore a red jacket, white formal shirt, red pants and black fancy shoes. Wow , now that was way dorkier than what Cagalli was wearing. Luckily Kira didn't have to wear the jacket for long and took it off right away. _Thats better _thought Kira.

They walked to school and went into their classes, Cagalli in 10A , Kira in 10C.

Cagalli noticed a familiar blue haired top when she leaned closer she saw it was Athrun. She ran towards him , and tapped on his shoulder. She saw him talking with his classmate and started walking away , when he suddenly turned. " Cagalli!" Cagalli turned and asked Athrun where her class was, Kira had already rushed off to his class, dang him and his eye co-ordination. " Your are in the same class as me, he pointed at the classroom at the end of the hallway. She nodded and was about to head over when he said , " Your here early let me show you a tour of the school so you don't get confused and up in another classroom. She was happy to know she had already made one new friend. After the tour they went to class and took a seat. Cagalli looked at the girl beside her . She was very pretty, she had pink hair and oceanic blue eyes. They seemed so tranquil. Then she noticed a girl talking to her, the girl seemed nice too although very talkative. She was a brunette with dark blue eyes. The bell rang. " Hello students I would like to introduce you to a new student, Cagalli Yula Athha please stand up and introduce yourself to the class." Cagalli did as ordered and stood up. Athrun eyed and looked uneasy, maybe he was afraid she wouldn't get along with the others. She did not care what he thought at that moment. She introduced herself then quickly sat down. The pink haired girl decided to sit beside Cagalli and greeted her warmly. " Hello my name is Lacus , do you want to sit with my friend Mirallia and I?" Cagalli nodded and sat down with them. Mirallia told Cagalli to call her Miri. Cagalli was soon too busy talking with her new friends to pay any attention in class , the teacher noticed. "Cagalli Yula! Please stop talking, tell me the answer to this question." Cagalli looked at the board and quickly answered "42." The teacher looked down for a moment and then said," very well. But do not talk in class". Everyone knew Cagalli had scored her first victory with the teacher, they were clearly impressed. Finally, it was lunch. Cagalli, Athrun and his buddies headed towards the cafeteria. So did Kira his new friend, followed by Lacus and Miri. They all sat together in one table. Kira asked Cagalli about her day , she smiled and said" don't be so tight Kira." But she again assured him she was fine.

Kira sighed. Then the girls sitting beside him caught his eye , he looked at Lacus. Lacus looked at Kira. THEY BOTH SAID IN UNISON: HEY YOUR MY SCIENCE LAB PARTNER!!. Laughter broke all around the table. Cagalli couldn't stop laughing at Kira, he was paired with the shyest sweetest, and not to mention the prettiest girl in their class. Poor Lacus was stuck with her modest old twin . She sighed. She was paired with Kira's friend Nicole, he was also shy like Kira but probably more kinder thought Cagalli. Miri was paired with Athrun's friend Dearka. He was so funny you could crack up just listening to him. Miri was not grateful for it, she was an uptight girl who always liked to get things done fast and done completely. She did not want to be paired with a joker. Athrun, the lucky dog was paired with Yzak, the smartest of his boy buddies, but also the most serious and mean. Athrun always depended on Yzak and took notes from him while him and Dearka talked about PE class, soccer tryouts and other things. Yzak was also into those things and excelled well in them too , but he believed in studying not chatting in class time. Dearka usually made fun of him for this. Yzak always chased Dearka around the field whenever Dearka made fun of him , his hair , his studying habits, and his strictness. Athrun always laughed at them fighting like a couple of babies , or more like wife and husband really.

They talked about where to go on the weekend, Cagalli stated that their was basket ball tryouts tomorrow and that they should join , they all agreed. Cagalli and her friends all aced the auditions , and Kira , Athrun, Nicole,Dearka, and Yzak all got into the boys team as well.

The basketball strips were all handed out with specific numbers, to show defense players, offense players, etc. Since the team was co-ed (boys and girls)this year, they all had to have different positions.

Kira was the main defense man, number 3 . Athrun got his favorite number, 5 and was the main outward posts defense man, since playing down was better for him. Dearka , was the left upward defense man , Yzak the right. They both argued over who got to go where since they couldn't remember which side they were supposed to defend. While the girls all remembered their positions well. Nicole didn't want to be a defense man so he was in the outward offense positions with the girls. Cagalli, lucky as she was got her favorite number, 7. She was leading offense man, and always started with the throw off. Lacus was right offense and Miri left. They all had their best positions and remained happy about it. Because their was no real game they practiced with the boys verse girls. It was a very tough game because they all had to try their best. The boys ended up winning because Cagalli accidentally fouled Dearka , well it was more so on purpose because he was trying to trip her first but did not succeed. After the practice was over they were all sweaty and exhausted. Lacus showed the girls to the changing rooms while Dearka showed Kira the changing room. They had to stay late and Athrun , Nicole , and Yzak had left them. Kira politely thanked Dearka and took a quick shower before waiting with Dearka for Cagalli, and the others.

After Cagalli and the girls left the changing rooms they headed out towards the main office to see if Kira was there, he was. Cagalli waved back to Lacus, Miri, and Dearka while they walked home. " Why didn't Athrun wait for us?", questioned Cagalli. "Oh, he was in a hurry he said his dad would kill him if he was late",replied Kira. Cagalli nodded and they continued walking. Dinner was a blast, Kira and Cagalli told Lana and Eric all about their day. And the menu wasn't half bad either. Fried potatoes , carrot sticks, peas and ham, cola, and for dessert, chocolate ripple cake. They both went to bed stuffed and glad. The next morning was not so glad, more hectic actually.

"Wake up! Were gonna miss Science, our partners already there I bet, and probably very angry too.

So get your butt p and take a shower you smell like dog drool.",Ordered Kira. "Oh shut it mr. Punctuality , and I do not smell like doggy drool !!", and with that Cagalli shoved her science textbooks in Kira's hands. They picked up their lunches and ran all the way to school. When they entered the lab about 10 minutes of the class was wasted on lecturing the latecomers. They weren't very happy about it either but hey, a teachers a teacher. They took a seat near there partners. Kira greeted Lacus formally and they quickly got to work. Nicole glanced at Cagalli and showed her the page where the instructions for their project was, Cagalli nodded as a thank you and opened her textbook. They could hear Miri and Dearka quarreling over Miri being so uptight, and Dearka being the lazy no good trouble maker. They got a bit too loud and were sent out to try and cooperate. This did not end successfully because the teachers outside complained about the noise in the hallway. Miri had never gotten in trouble before and was red by the time she was sent back to class from the other teacher's class. Dearka on the other hand looked like he did not even care. Athrun couldn't help but laugh but Yzak, taking his duty as his partner quickly glared at him and reminded him to do his work. Athrun groaned but then continued to do his work. Rrrriiinnnng. The bell and signal for math had started . Students poured out of the class quickly trying to get ready before the next bell. The teacher, mr. Mark, was nicer then all the other teachers, and had a lot of students come up to him and ask questions which he answered quickly but also kindly. Cagalli noticed a resemblance between the way him and Nicole acted. They were both kind and that was what everyone looked for in people that they could trust. Cagalli admired that virtue although she did not have it very often. Kira of all people knew that for a fact. Math was hard for Dearka since he was a natural slacker , and he pleaded for Yzak's help. Yzak grinned devilishly knowing Dearka was desperate. Kira was good in math and gladly helped Dearka, and Yzak lost his moment of truth, but he knew it would come back sooner or later. Athrun and Nicole were already a head in math and went to the washroom for a break. When they came back, they saw that everyone was already to work on the math homework that Mr. Mark had assigned to them.

The class went by quickly and soon they were ready to go to PE class, they were going to play soccer. The game was easy, since they got to pick their team members and chose captains. Cagalli was one captain while Athrun was the other , each whooped ass and kicked butt. But in the end it remained a tie, Athrun's team would have one if Lacus had not a scored an equalizer goal when there only 23 seconds left. Cagalli purposely stalled for the remaining ties, she didn't want to take a risk and go into sudden death so she kept on passing. " Wow nice game,"said Athrun. Cagalli and Athrun shook hands,(they were both captains). "You too", replied Cagalli. "Hey we would have won if you hadn't kept on stalling", joked Athrun. Cagalli laughed and answered Athrun with a sharp answer, " Hey don't blame the player, blame the game". With that she retreated with a tired Miri, and sweaty Lacus upstairs to the changing rooms.

Athrun clearly shocked recovered when Kira patted him on the back pointing towards the changing rooms. Athrun followed sheepishly wondering he had gotten a very insulting remark. He shook his head mentally and went back to shower then change fast. Rrrriiing. The lunch bell sounded. Cagalli , who was beside herself with joy for having such a sharp and clever insult sat down to eat lunch.

" Hey guys its the Blondie MOP TOP", hissed Athrun to Dearka and the rest of the group. They all laughed except for Cagalli. Little did she know he was trying to get revenge for what she said to him earlier. This meant war was all she knew. Cagalli sarcastically said "I'm overjoyed at the fact that I seem to have a new nickname". "Well would you want me to call you something else instead? Preferably , Dumb Blond?" Everyone was silent they knew he had gone too far. " Shut it with the blond jokes, at least I'm not some over dressed nerdy little screwed up kid!", shouted Cagalli angrily. With that she walked down the stairs and went to eat in the class. Lacus followed along with Miri. " Whats up with her?", asked Dearka who was clearly puzzled. "Do not be so insensitive to people Dearka, we all have different ways to express our feelings ." Nicole wisely commented. Yzak said, "And Athrun started it." Athrun shocked his own friend would say that to him , stated that she was the one who insulted him earlier. Kira nodded and said, "Athrun do not take it so seriously , beside Cagalli is always acting tough, she even hits me sometimes.." With that Nicole Yzak, Dearka, and even Athrun broke out laughing.

**Downstairs**

Cagalli was eating so fast she almost choked but luckily she drank her water and swallowed it. "There you are Cagalli, we were looking all over for you. Why did you storm off so quickly?" , Lacus spoke softly. They eventually coaxed Cagalli to come back, so she did. She glared at Athrun , and didn't speak. Athrun also smirked when Cagalli gave him a look, almost mocking her to storm off again. No one spoke. They were all too busy thinking about what had just happened. When Cagalli finished she threw away her tray and headed out the door. Lacus and Miri threw away their trays too and went back upstairs with her. None of the boys dared to speak. In English throughout History class they didn't talk to each other not even for help. Dearka not pleased with the fact that no one helped him with his assignment , nudged Nicole to help him Nicole, helped him quietly in the corner while the teacher was making partners. The sheet on the board read : Partners for History: Lacus Clyne , Kira Yamato.

Dearka Ellesman, Mirallia Haw. Yzak , Shiho. Nicole, Meyrin Hawke . Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Athha. They all paired with their partners. Meyrin Hawke had shiny blue eyes and magenta colored hair, she had a very shy personality , and was in love with books. Shiho on the other hand had dark brown hair and eyes as sharp as Yzak's. She stayed silent and hung out at the gym or the library. She also shared Yzak's favorite virtue: Anger. They could be heard fighting with each other just like Miri and Dearka. The only difference was that Dearka was lazy, while the other three were not.

Cagalli stayed two blocks away from Athrun and did her part alone. Athrun did his part and finished before Cagalli. He put it on her table and sat down. Finally Cagalli spoke coldly, "You did it wrong,redo it. If your not gonna do it the right way just let me do it myself". Athrun looked over his work and realized his mistakes. He quickly re did it fast and then proudly put on her desk again. She sighed and looked away from his paper. When she read it she smirked. Puzzled at the remark he took the paper and looked at it, history was not his best subject. After the third try he had done it completely and correctly. Cagalli looked over it and ignored it the rest of the class, she wasn't surprised that he had to do it 3 times over, after all that was the maximum effort his brain could give. She wasn't planning on using it anyway so at the end of class she ripped it up and threw it in the trash, then left with Kira as they headed home . With a grin on her face knowing she would ace the project by herself, and not with the help of some messed up freak. Kira was puzzled, he had never seen Cagalli smiling...something MUST BE WRONG.

Two days passed and the girls didn't talk to the guys, they didn't even sit at the same table for lunch. And, they were silent when working on their history project. No one even spoke a whisper even though the teachers liked this, they were a bit worried about the marks they would bring in the class, especially Dearka. On the day of the presentation , the girls took turns talking and so did the boys, then it was Lacus' and Kira's turn. "Mozart. A musician , role model, and plenty more...,"Lacus spoke to the class as though she was a pop star. Everyone's eyes turned to meet hers. She continued, "Mozart was one of the most earliest musicians of all time, he inspired the young Beethoven, and still does today. His most prized student. His pieces were extraordinarily wonderful and showed intense feelings that were communicated with the audience by sound." She paused. Kira then knew it was his turn, so he started where she left off... at the end the teacher clapped along with the rest of the students, he was clearly impressed. "Dearka Ellesman, Miriallia Haw please come fourth and present." They both stood up and took a deep breath. Miriallia looked at Dearka knowing he hadn't prepared for this she handed him some cue cards. Without a word he thanked her. Then they started. "A tragedy to remember, we wrote the historical piece in the form of a poem, to show our appreciation to it." Stated Miri. She then took another deep breath and spoke softly but loud enough for the class to hear. " _Oh dear me, a war has come and raged on , we try to endure but we can not for long, the way they poke us with their prodded tongs. Because of our skin and our kin we are chosen to be enemies not victims for the white, while we plea and beg for mercy they themselves take flight , they soar as high as they can go hoping to reach for riches but what will they get when they leave us in ditches, god please help thy humble and modest because you can make us the bravest warriors ...". _She glanced at Dearka who looked quickly at the cue cards then read_ : You helped us to thrive and now you must push us down the hill of diversity and class, the way we escaped went by in a flash to the righteous free land that we have seen for so long now we must a bide to you r holy words and spread tears full of joy because for us this is no game to play or toy. We have seen a miracle happen amidst us , we can not stop now when we have a goal and far greater lust." _Then Dearka took a bow and then Miri , finally they went back to their seats the teacher was proud to have such smart students. Finally he called Nicole and Meyrin who did their presentation on Hitler's vast cruelty and what would happen in modern times. Yzak and Shiho showed the class their presentation on poverty and sickness in the olden times. Finally it was Cagalli's turn. She proudly walked out of her seat next to the white board and grinned. Athrun slowly lingered towards the board and stood away from Cagalli. They had made a poster showing everything they researched and knew about the family tree of the American presidents. Cagalli did all the speaking while Athrun wrote down important dates and explained why they were important. When it was Cagalli's turn to speak what Athrun wrote she made her own conclusion and bowed after it so the teacher knew they were done. Athrun who was very shocked looked at Cagalli snickering to herself and his temple boiled furiously. He knew he had to get back at her some how..

Then the lunch bell rang but this time it was different , Cagalli seated herself right next to Kira and Yzak , the girls joined the table too smirking. Nicole and Athrun appeared and sat besides Shiho and Meyrin ( only seats left.) " That was a great poem Miri ," Meyrin commented. Miri gleefully nodded. Then she nudged Dearka , and said " This little bastard over here wasn't even ready". Everyone broke out laughing. Even Dearka couldn't resist. Then Cagalli said , " Never thought my bro could present as well as Lacus- "Cagalli, he did well maybe even better then me", Lacus said shyly her face as red as a tomato . Cagalli laughed but said " Na, he is okay for a guy who neva speaks." Everyone laughed and Yzak gave Kira a friendly shove. Kira was also laughing . I mean it WAS TRUE.

Then Cagalli smiled , and looked right at Athrun who was quietly eating , he looked up and gave her a cold stare . She was frightened the least she even grinned when he did so. Athrun rolled his eyes and went back to eating. Everyone was having a blast now that the group was back together even with two new girls at their side. "Cagalli I need to go, come with me please!!", pleaded Shiho. Cagalli nodded discreetly and followed her to the bathroom.

Lacus showed Meyrin the song she had memorized, she sang it and everyone listened , her voice sounded like the music of the gods. She was clearly talented. Meyrin, Miri , and the guys all applauded her. She blushed and looked down. Miri laughed , Lacus was always so shy.

When Cagalli and Shiho came back they told everyone what happened. Apparently there was a girl who was the same age as them and was putting on lipstick, when she Cagalli she screamed she thought there was a boy in the women's room. They all broke out laughing. Cagalli rolled her eyes as Kira showed everyone her hair. "Very funny, besides she thought Shiho brought me in there on purpose well me and were grossed out and ran out of their faster then you can say Coby Bryan 15 times."

Yzak laughed and nudged Dearka , who was trying to hold in his laughter. Lacus was smiling and also giggling. "Well where is that girl now?", asked Miri. Cagalli huffed rudely and said " Who cares where she is, I just want to know she has any manners". With that they all burst out laughing.

Athrun was also laughing at Cagalli, and said , "That girl must be smart , I mean we were all thinking what your gender was too." Dearka, Kira, Yzak and Nicole giggled. Miri punched Athrun in the ribs and said "How rude, I'm wondering if this guy has any manners himself." Cagalli grinned sheepishly

and said, "If he did then maybe he wouldn't spend days doing his hair". Everyone laughed and Kira howled with buzz . Rrrriiinnnng. Lunch was over and it was time for gym. While they were playing soccer, Shiho teased Athrun saying, "Watch it you might ruff up your hair pretty boy." When the girls heard it they started playing with their hair whenever Athrun tried to look at them and steal the ball. The game ended with the girls winning since Athrun was so confused and didn't know who his defense men were. Finally they went to the changing rooms and washed away all their sweat.

Athrun who still could not think of a revenge plan decided to think and plan it out in math class. He drew a picture of Cagalli getting run down by a train but then threw it away. He needed something realistic. Then it hit him! (no not literally). He smiled and couldn't wait for tomorrow morning. He quickly left home after school and went to bed dreaming about his devious plan. A grin spread right across his mouth and his lips curled . He he he...

"Good morning students, I am your substitute for today my name is Elston Caspian. But you may call me Mr. Caspian. I see you have had your presentation marked by your regular History teacher. Well that leaves us with a bit of free time , you may use this period to prepare for your usual classes. Or you may leave to go to the game for a while I have heard it has the newest players and the best." He smiled at his students then went back to review the folders the regular teacher had given him. "Lets go practice for the game, we have to hurry besides we will be able to miss at least 3 periods.", suggested Miri. They all agreed and went to go get changed. "Come here for a second Cagalli,", Athrun gestured towards his desk as they were about to leave. Kira stopped in his tracks and waited for Cagalli but Cagalli wasn't worried and plainly said , "Don't worry about me bro just go I will be there in a second anyways." Then she punched Kira in the shoulder and walked towards Athrun's desk. " I see you didn't use my conclusion , well I will forgive you for that since you are my new neighbor.


	2. Chapter 2

_**PLAN PUT TO USE **_

"**What?!** I mean what on earth makes you think that I care ? - "I'm not done yet and shut it." Interrupted Athrun. Cagalli scoffed and was about to go when Athrun started talking.

"Tomorrow we are all going to go the mall , I don't want to but it was Miri who told me to invite you, now if you come you will just waste your time so don't bother." He felt like he was challenging her to a duel of chess. "What makes you think I want to come?"

"Nothing, I mean you could just shoot hoops by yourself , not that you know how".

"Don't push me Zala."

"Oh please everyone knows how stubborn you are no need for you to come and run things besides you are always so hard headed ."

" OH YEAH?! I'll show you hard headed ! Just you wait".

"P sh, what are you going to do?"

"Oh you will find out soon."

"What ever."

With that Athrun's plan was ahead of schedule and he head towards the gym.

Since they were late they both had to do 3 laps around the gym.

Cagalli went before Athrun so she finished before him.

"Wouldn't it be funny if Cagalli turned out to be the boy and Kira the girl , I mean it does make sense because of their attitude . Besides Kira is always so shy, but unlike his sister Cagalli..."

"Very funny Dearka! You are such a jerk!", and with that Miri scoffed then went to Lacus' side.

"I was just joking..", Dearka muttered to himself.

Yzak who saw this saw a perfect chance to make Dearka look even more stupid!

"Hey Dearka, I think so too, you tell Cagalli and I will tell Kira .."

"Sure!"

He he he Yzak laughed to himself. Dearka walked up to Cagalli, and said what he told Miri, he came back with his left cheek bruised and swollen. Yzak on the other hand didn't even tell Kira and laughed at Dearka. Soon Dearka figured out his plan and chased after Yzak.

Lacus was shooting free throws, as she was talking about what to where with Shiho. Shiho and Cagalli didn't give a damn about clothes so they just shrugged at whatever Meyrin, Lacus and Miri suggested.

The practice layups, trying not to goal tend and about strategic plays. Soon enough they were sent back to class.

"I can't wait for the game next week! I hope we win , and I hope the new girl knows how to play." Commented Shiho. They all agreed and went home. Cagalli and Kira went bed without dinner since they were both exhausted .

The next morning ...

"Wake up Cagalli..."

"No."

"WAKE UP WE ARE LATE FOR OUR GAME!"

"Ah!", Cagalli screamed and quickly got out of bed.

After a few moments of silence she said, " What a sec there is no game today.

"I know but it was the only way to make you wake up".

Cagalli punched Kira in the shoulder then headed down stairs.

"Come on we have to go meet Miri guys at the mall."

Cagalli remembered what Athrun said then as she was about to decline she quickly shrugged.

Cagalli went up stairs to go get ready, then went towards their step mother's new car.

Cagalli was wearing a white small shirt that was short sleeved and had the band name : Linkin's Park.

She wore black keprees and and ankle socks with PUMA shoes on. She had her hair in a ponytail, all her bangs covered her face . She had bands on her wrists , white and red.

Kira on the other hand wore a blue jacket . And blue denim jeans.

Cagalli looked at Kira he looked to mature to be her brother...

As they drove to the mall they saw that everyone there had come before them.

"Wow, you guys are late".

"Yeah, all thanks to Cagalli's sleeping habits!"

They all laughed except for Cagalli, and she motioned for them to get this over with.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the VERY LATE update.. .

CHAPTER 3

"Oh please please please Cagalli !", Lacus and the others were hoping Shiho and Cagalli would try out the clothes they had tried on at the mall, unfortunately they both declined.

Cagalli was about to throw away the dress that Meyrin had tossed to her but she remembered her plan, she wasn't about to give up just because of a short skirt. Shiho, on the other hand was arguing with Lacus about the fact that a mini skirt was not wearable to a soccer game. Lacus who was always polite sincerely asked/begged her. Shiho was rougher and pushed away the skirt then headed towards the coffee shop. The only people who tried on clothes were the girls. Cagalli just headed for the sports section to find new shoes. Lacus went with her because she didn't want Cagalli to be the only girl there.

After they bought new shoes everyone was feeling hungry , so they all met at the food court. "Kira man you bought more Cd's then half of Orb,"joked Yzak. Kira nudged him then stuffed his Cd's in his bag.

Athrun and Dearka had just come from the sports equipment office , Dearka had knocked down a whole pile of hockey sticks and the manager didn't seem too happy about it. After apologizing and picking up the sticks they came late. Miri ordered the drinks and they all ordered what they wanted to eat. "Cagalli what did you buy,"asked Shiho. Cagalli excitedly showed her the new shoes she bought and the playoffs pass she won. Shiho clapped her hands and looked closely at the shoes. "Huh? Cagalli, these are different from the usual pair you buy."

"I know, beats my old ones though,"she casually replied.

Shiho nodded and went back to drinking her smoothie. Then everyone split up to check out the whole stores in the mall. They all picked partners since some did not have cellphones. Cagalli tagged along with Lacus since she didn't have one, and Meyrin came with Miriallia because they were headed in the same direction. Shiho went with Nicole because he had just arrived and wanted to eat ( she had to pay for her coffee) so they decided to separate after . Yzak and Athrun went to the digital store just to goof around with the electronics and watch TV. Kira and Dearka went to the spa center, ( dared by Miri and Meyrin). They sighed as they asked for a manicure. Meyrin laughed as she phoned Cagalli and Lacus to come and watch . Yzak and Athrun wouldn't miss it for the world so they same and watched through the glass windows. Kira gasping when he saw a tray of nail polish bottles approaching, and Dearka who was squirming in his seat when he saw lipstick and other cosmetics on his seat felt very uncomfortable. Everyone laughed so loud they were shooed away by the massage guy. They sighed as they waited for the revealing. Finally they came , wearing pink clothes and purple eye shadow, along with lavender lipstick. There face was very red with the rouge blush and their nails looked fabulous, for a girl. They were tripping constantly since they were wearing high heels. They looked desperate for a cleansing shower. Everyone was hooting with laughter , Yzak even whistled to Dearka who glared at him. Kira was giving death glares to Athrun who seemed to be enjoying the fact his friend was a homo. After half an hour of walking to the public baths Kira and Dearka cleansed themselves and put on their casual attire. " Meyrin that was a mean dare, so we dare you to go into that undergarments for men store and order a pair of boxer shorts ," challenged Yzak. Athrun said , " And you have to say its for yourself,". Dearka who was satisfied at this plan was happy as a dog who found its bone. Anyways, Meyrin was shocked, but had to do it since it was only fair. Athrun wasn't done yet he also said, "You too Cagalli, since it was your twin who had to do the dare its your turn now." Kira nodded evilly and pushed Cagalli to the front entrance of the store. Cagalli was horrified. Lacus and the others were giggling. Athrun was mentally patting himself on the back for putting his plan into action.


	4. Chapter 4

Woot

CHAPTER 4

Meyrin sighed as she pushed open the door to the store, everyone was snorting and giggling as they watched. Cagalli gulped then went along with the dare and said turning very very red. "Um, I need a pair of red boxer shorts for myself". Although it was quietly said it was loud enough to reach the ears of her friends and they went wild. The cashier looked irritated but then said " what about your friend here what does she need?", he asked jokingly. Meyrin who was still in shock snapped out of it and replied shakily, " I need two pair- I mean I need them two- err, well kind of – I mean not really – b...u...t- well I will be over there trying out the new boxer sale- I mean seeing it". She was now beet red and turned to the rack of boxers. Cagalli was looking down . The boys were laughing so hard they ran out of breath , while the girls could barely control their laughter. Meyrin looked at them with anger and embarrassment through the window. The cashier was checking out a pair of red boxers for Cagalli and the people in line were snickering at her. When he asked Cagalli for the money Meyrin came back with her face now only slightly red and Cagalli gave the money to the cashier and took the bag that had the boxers in them. They ran out of the store quickly and shocked to see their friends on the floor laughing at them and holding their stomachs. Cagalli folded her arms and let go of the bag . After a few snorts everyone calmed down. "That was so embarrassing ,"said Meyrin.

They were at the lounge area where the furniture store was, everyone needed to sit down so they went in the furniture store and sat on the expensive couches. Cagalli and Lacus were laying down on a bed and holding pillows in there hands, while Shiho and Meyrin were relaxing on the love seat. Miri was tired from shopping and her feet were sore so she was sitting in the massage chair. The guys were on a porch way bench swinging as fast as they could. They soon got bored and were thinking about what to do. Cagalli started playing pillow fight with Lacus and they ended up on the floor. Miri was falling asleep by the smooth massage chair but was shook awake by Shiho and Meyrin. The guys got bored at the fact that the swing chair wasn't swinging anymore. Athrun wanted to plan out his next move for his plan but with Dearka's head on his shoulder, and his loud snoring, he could barely think.

Cagalli was throwing the couch pillows in a pile and using them for a soft landing when she jumped off the bed. The manager saw this and kicked her out. Lacus too because he saw her jump right after. Meyrin followed since she didn't want to stay in a place where her friends were no longer welcome, and Mir and Shiho followed. They made faces at the guys through the window when they saw them laughing. They were eventually kicked out too for noise pollution. Since they had to go home for dinner they all decided to go to Stella's birthday party tomorrow. Cagalli noticed Kira blushing when Lacus said she was into the same music, and when she asked to borrow a Cd he agreed. Odd, he never let me borrow one she thought. But she shrugged and went into the house for dinner.

Stella's B-day party ( or PART TAY as Sponge Bob would call it)


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello Halirae...". (Kira)

"Heh heh hey Kira.."

"I see you forgot to say the disclaimer approach for all these chapters so far"

"Um well ya see I kinda forgot to but well I WILL say it at the end of each chapter starting now..."

"I'll be watching..."

Chap 5

Stella's b-day party

Cagalli and Kira were the first guests to arrive at the party, along with Miri and Dearka who came together ( Dearka was walking along the sidewalk when Mir reminded him that the party was today! Dearka quickly hoped in the car with Mir and they came second) . Kira had asked Athrun to come in their cars since they were neighbors but he politely declined. Lacus had come in third and was wearing a blue dress with too high ponytails and a 3 circle clip. She looked like a pop star. No wonder she came after Cagalli, it must have taken her hours to put on her clothes and cosmetics. Soon after most of th guests arrived including : Shiho, Yzak, Meyrin and her sister Luna, a guy named Shin Asuka

who came with another guy named Rey, Nicole , Athrun , and someone else who they did not recognize. Every one paraded on to the 4th floor, where Stella's dance floor was. The disco ball was set in the middle and brightened up the dark room, there was also a pub except it had juices and pop instead of alcohol . It soon turned very loud because of the talking and laughing, added with the music. Cagalli and her group of friends went to Stella's room to drop off the gifts there they saw the girl they didn't recognize before. She had eyes just like Athrun but had orange red hair and you could see that she was nice just by looking at her. She was placing a box wrapped in gold and blue wrapping .

She noticed everyone staring at her and looked down, apparently she was shy too. Soon she left and then Cagalli decided to ask who she was. Stella said she was one of Athrun's cousins, but she forgot her name.

After dropping off the presents they headed back to the 4th floor. It was so loud when they got back that Stella's parents had to remind her to keep it down. She soon went to the microphone and said " Everyone I have an idea. Since it is my birthday I want someone who can sing my favorite song her , it might be quieter", she joked. Everyone laughed but soon it grew silent when it looked like she was waiting for the laughter top die off. "I have someone in mind, and they can't disagree because Stella doesn't wanna be sad on her 16th birthday !" The audience nodded agreeing. So she put her finger on her lips then she pointed at a pink haired girl. Everyone was staring at her. Cagalli whispered, " Way to go Lacus you got picked I didn't know you could sing". Lacus was nervous but then came up on the stage and the lights dimmed on her. She was in the spotlight, looking better then ever.

She knew Stella from way back so she decided to sing a song that she had sung to her in the 5th grade.

"_Close your eyes, hear the ocean breeze feeling its way towards you, open your hands...seek the sky's too. ... Nod your head ,in approval to your feelings .. for the ocean's waves are helping you wash away your sorrow... hoping there is another tomorrow...walk with your legs..scream with your tongue _

_Feel that voice coming through your lungs...is it nice? OH is it soft? _

_How do you feel? How do you hate? How do you like who you ARE? _

_Don't you know,... that you can fall like snow... _

_Even if you believe in hate..._

_You can still open that gate .. of peace... in the ocean breeze... _

After the song Lacus opened her eyes to see everyone looking at her in awe she turned red then looked down and took a bow. Then everyone clapped and cheered for her. When she came down to the stage Cagalli hugged her and so did Meyrin. " Wow Lacus that was so beautiful, you really are a great singer." Lacus said thank you then headed towards the pub were Mir was, Shiho was dancing with Cagalli. ( not the gay way) Mir glanced at Lacus and beamed at her, " that was awesome!" Lacus sat down and nodded modestly.

The party was a buzz but Cagalli couldn't find Kira anywhere, not that she was worried, but she wanted to tease him when she saw him clapping excitedly for Lacus. She asked Dearka where he was, he replied, " Oh hes talking to Rey and that Asuka kid, don't know why."

She nodded then went to find a piece of brown hair floating with the rest of the heads. She spotted him doing what Dearka said. She went up to him, but forgot he was talking to Rey and Shin. "So Kira what was with the rapid applause?", she smirked. Kira turned a deep shade of red but looked at Cagalli reminding her that he was with Rey and Shin. Cagalli gasped , then introduced herself to them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello Halirae...". (Kira)

"Heh heh hey Kira.."

"I see you forgot to say the disclaimer approach for all these chapters so far"

"Um well ya see I kinda forgot to but well I WILL say it at the end of each chapter starting now..."

"I'll be watching..."

Chap 5

Stella's b-day party

Cagalli and Kira were the first guests to arrive at the party, along with Miri and Dearka who came together ( Dearka was walking along the sidewalk when Mir reminded him that the party was today! Dearka quickly hoped in the car with Mir and they came second) . Kira had asked Athrun to come in their cars since they were neighbors but he politely declined. Lacus had come in third and was wearing a blue dress with too high ponytails and a 3 circle clip. She looked like a pop star. No wonder she came after Cagalli, it must have taken her hours to put on her clothes and cosmetics. Soon after most of th guests arrived including : Shiho, Yzak, Meyrin and her sister Luna, a guy named Shin Asuka

who came with another guy named Rey, Nicole , Athrun , and someone else who they did not recognize. Every one paraded on to the 4th floor, where Stella's dance floor was. The disco ball was set in the middle and brightened up the dark room, there was also a pub except it had juices and pop instead of alcohol . It soon turned very loud because of the talking and laughing, added with the music. Cagalli and her group of friends went to Stella's room to drop off the gifts there they saw the girl they didn't recognize before. She had eyes just like Athrun but had orange red hair and you could see that she was nice just by looking at her. She was placing a box wrapped in gold and blue wrapping .

She noticed everyone staring at her and looked down, apparently she was shy too. Soon she left and then Cagalli decided to ask who she was. Stella said she was one of Athrun's cousins, but she forgot her name.

After dropping off the presents they headed back to the 4th floor. It was so loud when they got back that Stella's parents had to remind her to keep it down. She soon went to the microphone and said "


	7. Chapter 7

Oh my god! Chap 6 is messed up so im gonna redo it

hope you like it

vv I do not own gs or gs d...SADLY

CHAPTER 6 REDONE

Cagalli called Shiho to some to the bunny hop with them, they almost had 75 people.

"Come on! Please!", begged Cagalli.

Shiho finally gave in and put her arms in front of her ready for action. Lacus giggled when she saw Shiho's irate face. Then she turned to Athrun and said, "What was Cagalli talking about with Kira and Shin?". He simply shrugged and continued having a great time, he had yet to put his plan into action.

Cagalli was thinking the same when she saw Athrun run towards Nicol. Hmmm...

AFTER THE B-DAY PARTY

"Cagalli, wake up dear.", Kira's mother looked sad but hid it under her usual energetic self.

Cagalli was dreaming of a place what looked to be like a cave... and she was shooting at someone, someone she knew, finally that person tackled her down and was about to kill her with a stab of a dagger... "Cagalli , please please wake up!"

Cagalli awoke from her deep sleep, her hair was a mess and her PJ's were well muffled. Instead of Kira and his rude wake up wake up calls it was her aunt, she smiled. Cagalli loved her aunt a lot.

She would always make Cagalli happy even when she was moody.

Cagalli hugged her aunt and said "good morning!"

The aunt thanked her back with a soft hug, not like the usual...it was so plain.

She looked at the blanket for a moment then spoke very very quietly, but also very bleak.

"Cagalli I love you and so does your uncle, but we must let you go back to Mr. Athha's residence."

Cagalli grew furious, how could her beloved father make her come then leave all of a sudden in less then 7 months!?

Cagalli quickly got out of bed and rushed down stairs. She got ready and didn't talk to anyone. Then she drove herself to Lacus' house. " Hello Mir , I'm gonna need you to get everyone to come to Lacus' place! RIGHT NOW!"

Miriallia didn't question Cagalli, because she knew it was vital to her that everyone be there they would find out what happened at the Clyne Estate, and maybe be able to help her.

Still it hurt her that her friend was sad, she needed to find out what the matter was about, fast. She called up everyone to come to Clyne Estate. No questions asked **.**

Cagalli knocked at Clyne estate door. She found herself spilling her tears that she was trying to hold. Lacus calmed and placated her before asking what the problem was, after deep thought Cagalli explained everything.

Lacus was also holding back tears of hurt , she couldn't look weak in front of someone who needed her to be strong. Then she heard another knock at the door, when she opened it she found all her friends at the doorway, wanting to know what the matter was about. Cagalli thought Lacus had guests so she dried her tears quickly. Then she saw Shiho's strand of hair and recognized her friends.

"Whoa you guys came fast." Kira could see Cagalli's sad expression and wondered what happened, he tried cheering her up.

"Hey Cagalli, I liked how almost tripped in the conga yesterday." Everyone one laughed.

Cagalli gave a death glare to Kira. After that Miri asked what the problem was and its urgency.

Lacus, shook her head and said , "First let me take your order, what drinks shall I get?"

Everyone told Lacus what they wanted and said "don't start without me I'll be back in a sec."

Everyone nodded. Lacus came back with no drinks but merely clapped her hands , and 3 servants came out holding a trey in each hand. They gave the drinks to everyone.

Lacus took a seat in the fluffy chair. " Now we can begin", and she smiled politely for Cagalli to start.

Cagalli sighed, "Well, the thing is... I have to go back to living with my father and I won't be back for a year." She held her leather jacket, her hands trembling. Everyone was silent, more so shocked.

Then Dearka spoke, " Why? I mean who else will do all the dares with Meyrin? And can't you reason with your father? I'm sure your Kira's parents could arrange something."

"Kira's parents couldn't reason with him, they tried to but he wouldn't give in." Tears rolled down her cheeks. Meyrin wiped them off with a tissue. Cagalli looked down for a moment, she couldn't believe

this was happening to her. Shiho said, "We can't let you go! We have to do something!" Miri nodded then hugged Cagalli.

Then Nicol had a brilliant idea. " Cagalli, I heard there is a ball , maybe your father could be there and we could meet us. We can surely convince him, and our parents will be there too! They all know you, even Mr. Zala thinks your tough stuff." Everyone laughed at that, Patrick Zala was a very strict parent, and thought kids were annoying monsters. Athrun's father was no pushover.

"Thanks Nicol, but that would just lead to my father getting sad at the thought losing me forever, I know him and he is no sissy, but he's also very protective and caring."

"It's worth a try Cagalli, we have to try I'm sure uncle Athha will understand." Kira said softly feeling for his twin.

Cagalli nodded then smiled slightly, "Thank you, you guys helped me a lot, I just can't stand the thought of me leaving all of you for a whole year."

Cagalli was writing down notes, when Athrun sat beside her and asked for help on a math quiz, they had been nice to each other hoping they could be forgiven. Cagalli was doubting the plan and she didn't want Athrun to hate her when she left. She showed him the way she did her math homework and gave it to him to study, he thanked her and went back to his seat pretending to write down notes.

At gym, coach Mwu was talking with the English teacher, (aka heart throb for other female teachers)

Mrs. Murrue Ramius. So they had to pull him away so they could know what time the practice was.

Soccer was no fun for Nicol because Lacus had kicked Nicol so hard that a single tear fell from his eyes. She pleaded for forgiveness, and he said it was okay. The girls laughed at Lacus when they heard she got a CD from Kira. Shiho even made a song , : KIRA AND LACUS going to the ball , their hearts are so big but their love is small. (MADE IT UP WHILE EATING ROLO CHOCOLATE CONE lol ) Athrun and Dearka along with Yzak made fun of Kira. Now they would not be seen together. Whenever they saw each other they would flush, but then turn away.

Cagalli couldn't help but feel the week was a blast because of her friends.


End file.
